Described herein is a method for operating smartglasses in a motor vehicle, wherein an image is displayed by the smartglasses, the image being at least partly superimposed on a real environment of the smartglasses when the real environment is viewed through the smartglasses.
In this case, smartglasses should be understood to refer to particular electronic smartglasses, such as augmented reality glasses, for example. Such glasses make it possible firstly to view the real environment and secondly to insert artificial, digital contents that are then superimposed on the view of the real environment at an appropriate point. This enables additional information to be inserted into the real environment for the user.
Precisely in the automotive sector, too, such technologies may be particularly advantageous, for example in order to provide specific additional information for the driver or passengers of motor vehicles. In the future augmented reality glasses may serve as a 360° contact analogue head-up display for the driver and passengers and thus offer an added value justifying permanent use during travel and the slight restrictions in terms of comfort that are associated therewith.